


Bigger Than Life

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Height Differences, Living Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: One thing Sylvie knows is that when she’s with Matt, she never feels small.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 25
Kudos: 91





	Bigger Than Life

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and fluffy, for the anon on tumblr who wanted something with Matt and Sylvie's height difference. And the other anon who came to me tonight wanting some fluff. Hope this does the trick 💜

Sylvie never had an issue with her height. Sure, she’s not as tall as some of the women she knows, but she’s not short either. She’s a perfectly average 5’5, thank you very much. Still, there are times when she feels small. Where she’ll be standing next to some man at a bar or on the street and he’ll be towering over her, doing his damndest to make her feel small. 

She hates those moments. She shows her power in other ways though. She’s never needed someone to come swooping in to her defense. 

Which is probably why she appreciates Matt so much. He’s always there if she needs him, but he lets her handle herself. She’s never felt small around him. At least not in a bad way.

Even when she has to tilt her head back to look up at him when they’re talking. It’s never a bad thing. It’s always worth it to see the way he smiles at her. And god she loves that smile, especially when it’s directed at her.

They’re standing outside their apartment (and that’s still something she’s getting used to, living with Matt), and she’s fumbling for her key in her purse. She finds it and lets out a triumphant yell. Matt chuckles and rests a hand on her waist. She looks up at him with a grin. This close she can see how blue his eyes are, even in this shitty hallway lighting. Matt smiles right back and whispers her name. God Sylvie must be feeling bold tonight because she leans up on her toes and kisses him. It’s quick, over before it really starts. She bites her lip when she pulls back, her eyes moving over Matt’s face, checking for a reaction. 

His smile is soft as she brushes the hair back from her face, “You’re full of surprises tonight, Sylvie Brett.”

“Yeah well, you know me…”

She’s not sure where she was going with that. She’s nervous now. Waiting. Hoping. 

“I do,” Matt says. He steps closer until her back hits the door and then he’s leaning down and kissing her. And this, _this_ , is a kiss. It’s slower and deeper and has her head spinning as she winds her arms around his neck lifting herself up higher, needing to be closer. His strong arms wrap around her small body, keeping her close. She feels safe here, wrapped up in him. 

Matt takes the key out of her hand and fumbles with the lock behind them. The door opens and they’re stumbling back into their thankfully empty apartment. Matt hoists her up and she wraps her legs around his waist, laughing as she kisses his face, anywhere she can reach. Being short definitely has its benefits right now. But one thing Sylvie knows is that when she’s with Matt, she never feels small. When he looks at her, with open love and affection, she feels bigger than life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
